worldofstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormking
The stormking was a powerful vampire that commanded a huge kraken, that was believed to have eaten a dragon that fell into the sea, and became a dragonspawn. The stormking's armor that is made in black steel with gold-trimming bears the crest of a dragon head with eight tentacles sprouting from its neck. The story of the stormking The stormking fell in love with the Princess of Baldor Ocillia, and she returned his love even though he was a vampire. In him she saw kindness and she knew that he would never want to hurt her. One day the king found out about their relationship and exiled him to the Starfire Tower. He was chained with his front toward the sea and the city, so that he could watch the town where his love would live on without him, and because of his vampirism he would have to watch the city forever. With time he began to hear a voice. He found out that the voice came from a huge dragonspawn kraken and it helped him escape the tower. The dragon blood that also lingered in him had created a link between him and the giant monster. After creating the armor of the deeps in the tower that came to he his home, he invaded the city. He was a master spearman and with the help of the kraken he was able to siege the city only by himself. He swept through the streets as a tidalwave. He found the king in the castle and wanted to punish him, but he choose to spare him and just take his daughter away. He ran up the steps to her chamber and opened the door. To his horror, she had been killed by a stray rock when he broke through the outer wall of the city. The piece of the outer wall had destroyed the windowed wall of her room. She had probably stood by the window watching her savor invading the city, only to notice the stone too late to react. The stone hadn't gone through but had sent pieces of her chamber wall raining over her. His own forceful invasion of the city had led to the demise of the only one he cared about. Petrified in dispair he held the princess in his arms. She was bruised and broken but still as beautiful as when he last saw her. While he held her, the king came into the chamber and pierced the stormkings heart with his own spear through the back. As the stormking died he cursed the king of Baldor. The stormkings blood started to crystize around him and spread. The king managed to escape the tower and after a few minutes the tower were incased in bloodred knife-shaped crystals. The kraken disappeared and was never seen again. Today the crystals don't spread anymore, but anyone who tries to enter the tower in get pierced by the crystals that streach out to kill the trespassers. The untold Under the bed of princess Ocillia lies her diary. Forgotten by time the true story of the stormking will forever lie in the crystal tower. In the princess' diary it is informed that the stormking used to be an heir of a prosporing merchant family. The king had seen his family as a way to help the land through its economical problems at the time. But the merchant family was robbed and the only survivor was the heir. The king was outraged when the boy came to the castle. He had already spoken of their marriage to the people and wouldnt be able to find another suitor as long as he lived. But the king came up with a cunning scheme. He poisoned the boy so that be looked like a vampire and showed the same symtoms as vampires and made a scene of how he had gotten tricked and banished the boy to the Starfire Tower. The princess also notes in diary how she attempted multiple times to escape and rescue him, but she was always stopped. Her last entry is that she could see the kraken attacking. When the stormking came to the top of the tower, the princess wasnt dead. But after the king had scewered the stormking, the princess became hysterical and the king also killed her to hide the truth. The way the story is told, is to have the moral and for it to be a warning that you may loss many things, even what you want if you are too forceful in your attempts to get it.